Dark Justice: Rule of Darkness
by Davidestruction
Summary: A story of a mentally struggling teen whose special powers make him an outcast to society; he deals with emotional problems and enemies, while constantly falling on the line between hero and villain.
1. Level 1: Come forth, God Beast!

Dark Justice: Rule of Darkness

Level 1: Come forth, God Beast!

"Let us revive god, and bring him to the mortal world to show these criminals his wrath!"

"Estsuba ra'en ke' vu hadeh'm…" 5 sages chant as they stand upon a giant circle with many ancient symbols on it. The circle in the center glows as they sway their hands above it. The only thing lighting the stone temple is many torches. "Ryuuga…?"

"I can't let you finish this!" A teen with spiky black hair, a red jacket, armor on his upper body, and black attire dashed forward, with his hand glowing. His steps echoed as he ran quickly across the cobblestone floor towards the sages. The sages continued to chant, and one started chanting differently. As soon as he did, a man with no face and swords for hands rose up out of the ground. It powered up, and its swords became sharper, larger, and more powerful.

"Erraaah!" It shrieked eagerly.

"Outta my WAY!!! Lightning fist!" Ryuuga's fist electrified and he punched it in the stomach. The man fell over and turned to dust as Ryuuga kept running. The last pieces of his armor fell off, and now he seemed like just some poor commoner with tattered clothes.

"Iku a'denn kaaa…" The sages kept chanting. A different one chanted something else, and a large bird monster rose up out of the ground.

"Hna!" As the bird flew towards him, he pulled his fist back. "Lightning fist!" He punched the bird right in the face. It fell back and turned to dust as well. "This is too easy!" Ryuuga started running forward again, approaching the large circle seal.

"G-gaahhh…!" The sage with the long beard and bony hands stepped back in fear.

"En'ta kanshiii...asah…kahe'…" One of the sages chanted more and a large blue barrier rose up around the seal, blocking off Ryuuga.

"DAMMIT!" Ryuuga repeatedly pounded the barrier. It wasn't working; he was just bruising his knuckles. "Lightning fist!" Ryuuga's fist sparked and he punched the barrier. Lightning burst from his hand, but it didn't work; all he did was burn his own hand. "C'mon!" He repeatedly hit it, over and over, but the barrier still wouldn't fall. The sages chanted more quickly. "I didn't want to have to use this but…!" Ryuuga stepped back a few feet. He held out his arm and pointed his palm forward. He held his wrist using his other hand, and braced himself. "Judgment Lightning!!!" Light flickered in his palm, and a ball of lightning formed. "Haaaaaa...!" Electricity randomly shot out from the ball as it started to grow larger. His body glowed a blue-yellow tint, and he gained an aura soon after, and continued charging it for about 2 minutes.

But before he could finish, the sages did. "!" He suddenly stopped, although the aura didn't disappear. The whole place started shaking. "Wh…what's happening?" A deep growling could be heard from the circle as the sages stepped away from it. Electricity and fire spiraled out of the seal randomly. "Wait…it can't be…the god beast…?!" He stepped back in fear. The seal began to crack, and shattered as a large black spike slowly came out of the light. The spike moved up as the head of the beast could be seen. In an instant, a burst of magma and electricity shot up from the ground, and just as quickly, the magma and electricity disappeared. A gigantic, purple-black dragonic beast stood there. Its large teeth, the energy emanating from its body, the look of anger in it's eyes, it was all terrifying. "No…"

"Yes! Hail lord Vegalidon!" One of the sages yelled.

"RAAAAGGGH!" Vegalidon let out a huge roar, and the whole temple shook as if it was about to crumble.

_Now what?!_ Ryuuga asked himself, looking at the beast. _No doubt it'll kill me if I don't do SOMETHING. Looks like my only option is to kill it first…!_ Ryuuga moved towards Vegalidon. It slammed its giant claw down, but Ryuuga rolled out of the way and kept going. It then fired a laser beam at him. "Lightning fist!" Ryuuga swung his fist, unsure of what would happen. Luckily, he deflected the beam. "Alright!" He sidestepped repeatedly. "Lightning Fist!" He punched Vegalidon. But it didn't seem to do much anything. "What?!"

"GERRGGAAH!" It swiped its claw at Ryuuga, throwing him into the wall.

"Ugh!" Ryuuga immediately slid to the floor. At this point, he had given up all hope. His hand was in a lot of pain. As he looked down to see if there were any visible injuries, he noticed his aura. It was still active! _It looks like I still have a chance to get out of this alive!_ Ryuuga struggled, but was able to get up. He held the heels of his hands together as he stretched his arms forward. The ball of lightning formed in his palms again, "Judgment Lightning!" Ryuuga fired a giant electric burst that engulfed the top half of Vegalidon's body.

"GAAARRRGH!" It roared in pain.

"DIE!" Ryuuga put more effort into it, and the attack pushed more. A ripping could be heard as the blast got stronger. A loud cracking was heard as Vegalidon stepped back. Ryuuga stopped his attack, as he was running out of energy. "Huh?"

"Urrraaaaaggghhh…" It grunted loudly as it stood completely still.

"Wha…?!" The sages were scared now. They all watched as the smoke and dust cleared up. "AAAGH! God!!! No!" They were all shocked. Vegalidon had a burning hole blown right through the center of his chest.

"Whoa…!" Ryuuga fell over in surprise. He quickly came to his senses. "So, I guess all it needs is one more push, eh?" He asked, grinning.

"Don't you dare!"

"Heheheh…" Ryuuga's grin widened as he got up. His fist sparked. He ran at the still Vegalidon and leaped up to Vegalidon's face.

"W-wait a second! Hang on!"

"Lightning FIST!" Ryuuga punched Vegalidon in the eye, and the monster fell.

"Nooo!" One of the sages was about to attack. But he stopped. "…This isn't over. Not by a long shot! We still have a few tricks up our sleeve, you can't possibly stop us!" The sages started fading.

"Wait a minute-!" But before he could get to them, they vanished. "Ugh…" He looked at his burned hand. Now he had calmed down, the adrenaline stopped rushing. He started to feel the pain. As he gripped his hand, he noticed a sparkle. He looked down, and a small device was where the sages were before they vanished. A beeping noise went off. "Damn!" He didn't even have time to step back. The device exploded; it seemed to set off other bombs that were attached to the support beams. "AAAGH!" He went flying back and tumbled on the hard floor. When he realized what had happened, the pain already kicked in. It hurt just to move. The entire temple began to fall apart. Large pieces of stone fell from the ceiling and landed near him. Despite the pain, he was able to get up anyway and started running. As the temple collapsed completely, Ryuuga fell over as soon as he got past the temple entrance into the grassy field. "Huff…huff…huff…" He blacked out.

When he woke up, he found that he was no longer on the grass. He got up, and winced in pain as he fell back over. He was on a soft, white bed with lots of bandages on him in a small wooden room. It felt somewhat comfortable. It was the evening, and the sunlight shining through the window slowly dimmed.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ryuuga yelled, leaning towards the doorway.

"Oh, you woke up. Good." A young woman walked into the room. She had long brown hair with a flower pin in it, wide eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a pink dress. He stared for a moment. "My name's Mary."

"Did you treat my wounds?" He asked, almost suspiciously.

"Yeah." She replied. He seemed to react to this in a harsh way.

"…Why?" He asked, looking down. "What do you have to gain?" He scorned.

"You needed help, and I gave it to you. It's as simple as that. I'll bring you some tea." She walked out of the room. Ryuuga gripped the wall tightly, as if trying to dig into it. She walked back in. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you." He took the cup, but didn't drink from it. "You know…except for my sister, you're the only one who's ever been nice to me." He said.

"Really? I'm sure someone else has been nice to you." She replied.

"…" He turned to her. "All of them, liars… They used to be my friends. We played around a lot."

"_Hey, Ryuuga! Come here, we're gonna go race at the crossroad!"_

_"Yeah! I bet I can run the longer road faster than you!"_

_"Ryuuga, play with us!" _

"But thieves and criminals who were only a few years older than us used to beat us up…used to take everything we had. Our parents didn't believe the bullies were hurting us; on days when our parents were around, they criminals didn't show up. And the authorities wouldn't do anything…"

"Why?"

"…Because the criminals were the police chief's son."

"_Heheh, pay up!" A tall boy with large muscles cornered the kids._

_"Yeah, unless you want to die." The other boy added. _

"I'd train hard every day, just so I could be strong enough to fight them off."

"_Huff…huff…HYA! HA!" Ryuuga punched and kicked a rock repeatedly, for hours on end. _

"But it wasn't any use. They were much stronger. No matter how hard I trained…"

"_N…No!"__Ryuuga yelled._

_"What's that?! HUH?!" _

_"GAAAH!!" Ryuuga swung his fist at the boy. But he caught it, and tossed Ryuuga into a wall._

"And that's when I learned my special abilities."

"_No…I won't let you…LEAVE US ALONE!" Lightning swirled around Ryuuga's fist. He punched the boy in the stomach, dropping him with one punch. _

_"Ugghhh…" The thief groaned on the ground, unable to move. _

"I thought this was a good thing…but it wasn't. I was made an outcast for my abilities…Lightning power…is a very rare power. Everybody thought I was a monster."

"_You're a monster!"_

_"Aaaagh!!!" _

_"What the hell are you?!"_

_"Don't come near me." Ryuuga's friends ran off._

_"W-wait! Hold on!" _

"The friends who I had defended…the ones who I trained to protect…the ones who were the whole reason I got my power…pushed me away…for something I had used to help them…" He got up.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked around. "I think I should go." He slowly got up, and stumbled as he started walking.

"You should stay until you're healed." She said, going up to him. He stopped at the doorway.

"…Thank you." He ate and then went to bed. For a while he stared up at the ceiling, until he eventually dell asleep.

……………….  
He suddenly woke up when an axe came down near his head, just barely near his face. "Whoa!" He got up, ignoring the pain, seeing a large, muscular, bald man with heavy armor and two large axes in his hands. His wrists were being held back by two ropes tied around that Mary was pulling back.

"GRH! Let Ganju go! Ganju will kill you!" The large man struggled.

"Okay!" Ryuuga pulled his arm back. "Lightning Fist!" He stepped forward and his fist charged with electricity.

"RAGH!" Ganju swung his arms down, throwing Mary across the room as Ryuuga swung his fist at Ganju's face. "Hawhawhaw!" Ganju raised up his axe to block the punch, although he still got pushed back. "Ganju DESTROY you!" He tossed his axe at Ryuuga.

"!" Ryuuga quickly fell down and lay on his back, the axe flying over him. He got back up as Ganju prepared to throw more axes at him. "Lightning Strike!" He moved his palm forward, and a quick shot of lightning hit Ganju.

"Gaaah!" Ganju fell back, but quickly regained balance. He tossed many more axes at him. Mary watched and slowly inched her way into the corner to make sure not to get involved.

"Lightning Fist!" He punched the floor, and the force threw him up into the air, and out of the way of the axes. They cut into the walls, and Ryuuga fell back down. Ganju didn't seem to be throwing any more axes. "Looks like you're out of ammo." Ryuuga said. He pulled one of the axes out of the wall and charged it with electricity. "Hya!" He swung it, and a crescent shaped wave of lightning traveled towards Ganju.

"Flare Burst!" Ganju stepped back and moved his hands forward. Suddenly a hot blast of fire spurted from his palms for a brief moment, blocking Ryuuga's attack.

"Huh?"

"That's right, I have powers too! I don't need those axes!" Ganju grinned widely. "Rahahahah! Heat Blast!" He created and threw a fire ball at Ryuuga.

"Lightning Strike!" Ryuuga shot lightning right through the fireball and hit Ganju in the chest, cracking his armor.

"Agh…I'm not finished yet!" He turned to Mary. "Heh…" His hands set ablaze as he ran at Mary. "Diiieeee!"

"Don't you dare!" Ryuuga ran right at Ganju.

"Blazing Pu-"

"Lightning Fist!" Ryuuga cut off Ganju and punched him in the stomach right as he was about to attack Mary. Ganju didn't seem to be dead, but didn't move. "Judgment Lightning!" He put his palm on Ganju's chest and lightning flared through him in a wild burst. The large man went flying at the wall, and slid down to the floor. It was clear that he was dead. Ryuuga was exhausted. He turned to look at Mary, who seemed horrified. She stepped back. "Wait!" She started to run away. He shot lightning at her and created a sort of whip with it, binding her.

"Let me go…you…monster…!" She yelled.

"…!!!" Ryuuga's seemed to almost cry. That phrase came through his memory again form his childhood.

"_You're a monster!!"_

"Grh…!" His hand trembled in anger, confusion, and sadness. The lightning rope tightened. Blood stained the ground as the house burned down, and Ryuuga walked out without remorse. "If the world can't understand me…or this power…I'll be what everyone thinks I am. A monster…And until I get my revenge on everyone who has turned me away…Justice hasn't been brought." He burned down the forest as he walked through it.


	2. Level 2: City Raid

Dark Justice: Rule of Darkness

Episode 2: City Raid

"Hm…" Ryuuga exited the smoldering, burned forest. The sunlight got in his eyes as he walked up the large, grassy hill. He looked up at the moon, then wiped the ash from his hair and looked down at the large city not too far ahead. "I could use some food…"

"Welcome to New Age City? Tch." He entered the city. Concrete, high rise buildings crowded the area. Cars whizzed by and people went about their own business as normal, and many lights illuminated everything.

"Hey, do you know where I can get something to eat?" He asked a pedestrian.

"Oh, yeah, right across the street there." A woman pointed to the left.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" A boy in an orange jacket turned, leering at him. Ryuuga didn't seem to notice, walking into a building.

"Hey, you got food around here?" Ryuuga asked in a contrastingly calm voice.

"Uh, yes, but you have to reserve a room."

"Sure. I'll stay here for the night."

"Great. Here's your room keys." The woman at the desk gave him his keys. "There's a built in restaurant to the far left and you'll get your bill at the end of your stay."

"Alright." He walked down the carpeted hallway into the restaurant. _I might as well make myself seem as trustable as possible… _He sat down. "Get me that first thing on the menu." The waiter gave him a plate with meat in sauce and a beer. Ryuuga started eating quickly, but looked up. He felt something. Outside the window, a boy wearing an orange jacket quickly walked past. Ryuuga ignored it and continued eating. He finished up eating and headed upstairs.

The boy in orange leaped into the room, looking for something. "Damn, I guess he's not here." He heard footsteps outside. "Grh!" He quickly leaped out the window, accidentally leaving something behind without noticing.

"What is this…?" As he pushed the key into the keyhole, he felt it again. As he quickly opened the door, an orange jacket tip could be seen blurring past the window and the feeling went away.

The boy in the orange jacket turned behind a wall and stopped. He turned on a communicator. "Hey, Ken. I've found Ryuuga. It's definitely him." He said. "He's in hotel room 4-A. Be careful. I'll keep watch on what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hm…" Ryuuga ran to the window and looked down. The boy in orange was gone. _Who is that kid…? _He went back to the bed, sitting down. He went through his pockets and bags took out what he had; 175 gambet, a picture of his sister, an extendable sword. As he stuffed the cash back into the bag hanging off his belt, he dropped a few coins. As he went to go get it, his eyes were drawn to a piece of paper on the floor. He kneeled and picked up the paper, and when he unfolded it, he dropped it in surprise and confusion.

It was a picture of his family. "What the hell?!" He looked at it more closely. He was definitely sure that was him, his sister, and his parents. But there was someone he didn't recognize. "Hm..." He put the picture in his pocket and got up. Ryuuga leaped out the window and looked around. He easily found the boy in orange, who started running. "HEY! Come back here-" He ran, but was stopped by a kid with spiky hair, a black vest, and a sly grin on his face.

"You ain't getting to him. At least, not yet." He stepped forward. "My name is Ken Tsuchiga. I'm a fire controller and a s-"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Ryuuga screamed. He punched Ken in the face and continued chasing the boy in the orange jacket. Ken fell over, dizzy and bruised.

"Dammit." Ken got up and followed Ryuuga. He sent a beam of fire at him, hitting him in the back.

"Argh!" He fell over, and the boy in orange got away. "You bastard." He turned around. "Now I'm mad!" He fired a red bolt of lightning from his hand.

"Hah! Is that really the best you've got?!" He shot a beam of fire from his hand, and both of them seemed equally matched for about a few seconds. But Ryuuga's attack was giving in. "Take this!" He pushed the beam forward, and it expanded. The explosion quickly masked his vision. "Well, well, it looks like I wi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ryuuga came out of the smoke and fired another red lightning bolt at him. "Ow!"

"Haaaa!" He dashed forward and kicked Ken in the stomach repeatedly.

"Ugh!"

"Eat this!" He uppercut Ken in the face, then slammed his head down into the ground.

"GAH!"

"Not so tough when you're getting your ass kicked, are ya?!" He raised up his two fingers, and red electricity sparked on his fingertips. Ken quickly looked up, and looked past Ryuuga.

"Run, hurry!"

"What…?" Ryuuga, thinking the boy in orange had come back, turned around. Ken grinned and shot a beam of fire at his shoulder. Ryuuga yelled in pain and was pushed back.

"Hehhh!" Ken ran forward and tossed fireballs at him, which exploded on contact. Without even giving thought to seeing if Ryuuga was still there, he ran straight into the smoke, punching him repeatedly.

"Go to hell!" Ryuuga screamed. He was ignoring Ken's punches, and without him knowing, had his palm right near Ken's gut. "Crimson Stoooorrrrm!" He created a charged up red ball of energy in his hand, which pressed against Ken, and then the ball exploded in a wild burst of red lightning straight on his opponent.

"Raaaagh!" Ken was sent flying out of the smoke, and tumbled on the ground with a hole in his shirt and bloody burns on him. He stepped forward, and pulled his arm back to finish off the spiky haired boy with another bolt of lightning.

"Whaaa!" He screamed in cowardice and slammed a smoke bomb on the ground. Ryuuga let his attack fade away, and looked around.

"Where are you, whimp?!" He couldn't find Ken. "Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do." He crossed his arms and bent his knees. Wind swirled around him, and small streaks of red lightning randomly appeared. Little did he know, the fire manipulator was hiding behind a small cart.

"Hahaha, I've got you now!!!" Flames spun in Ken's hands, pointing at his target.

"What…?!" Ryuuga turned around quickly, but he was too late to react. Ken fired a huge blaze of fire forward, which completely engulfed Ryuuga. "AAAARRGHHH!!!" He fell back in pain, but was able to still do something. "Killer Lightning!" He swung and pointed his two fingers at Ken, shooting a sharp red blast of lightning through the flames to hit the fire user's hand.

"Gak…!" While Ken was thrown off by the stinging pain in his palm, his opponent quickly ran off into an alley. A sword appeared in the air, and spun around to create a large gold portal. It opened up and a knight with heavy silver, white, and gold armor stepped through.

"So, Tsuchi, it looks like you failed to do your job. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sh…shut up!"

"Pathetic. I will go get him. Then I'll deal with you." The knight quickly walked off and vanished.

………..

"Huff… huff…I think I lost him…" He looked around the corner, and walked further into the alleyway. "!" He suddenly stopped as he saw a man in white and gold armor appear. _Damn, if this guy is another…! I can't fight like this…_

"Relax, Zetsubou. I'm not here to fight you." He had a bold, deep voice. It was almost intimidating. "My name is Yashamaru. I was sent here to come get you. My leader wants to see you." He explained.

"I ain't goin' anywhere." He replied gruffly.

"Please, he wants to discuss something very important." He said.

"Heh, you can't fool me. This is a trap. If he wants to see me so badly, he should use a video device or come here himself!"

"You are considered a criminal to the Special Bounty Hunters Organization. My mission is to bring you back, dead or alive! Now come with me or die!"

"..." Ryuuga leered angrily at Yashamaru, and Yashamaru leered back; as if daring him to make a move. But he gave in, and sighed. "…fine. I'll go."

"Good. Let's go." As they walked, Yashamaru teleported them to the upper area of a large canyon. "The meeting place is just around here." He said. Ryuuga peered down into a large chasm that seemed bottomless. "…Hey, why is this crevice so deep?"

"We don't know how it got there, it was probably an earthquake. There's a rumor that horrible beasts and demons are there, ten times more powerful than any man." He replied. "Keep following."

Ryuuga looked at Yashamaru as he walked. He charged a red ball of energy in his palm, and it's power built up. "Hey, Yashamaru!" As Yashamaru turned around, Ryuuga dashed and pushed his attack forward, sending a large explosion of lightning right at the knight's face. "Heh, I guess- Wh…what?!" The dust cleared, and Yashamaru was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"You are a fool." He said in a dark tone. He unsheathed one of his giant swords and swung it at Ryuuga with ease, throwing him back and cutting his chest. Blood stained the blade as it gleamed in the sunlight.

"AAAAGH!" Before Ryuuga even hit the ground, Yashamaru fired a laser from his sword that hit him in the chest. The defeated warrior fell down the deep chasm, disappearing into the dark void.

"How disappointing. The reward would have been larger if I had brought him to the master alive. Oh well, at least I'll get some kind of compensation." He walked away. Eventually, he arrived at a large stone tablet. It seemed to be very old, but not ancient. He put his hand on it, and chanted. A large demon with a skeletal body with shadows and flames around it rose up from the tablet. It held chains and knives, and a horrifying look on it's face. It would terrify any ordinary person.

"What is it that you want…?" The demon hissed in a whispering, creepy tone.

"Hello, gatekeeper. Well…" After speaking to the large being, the tablet glowed.

"Very well…you may enter…" The demon vanished at the tablet became transparent. Yashamaru walked through it, down a dark cobblestone staircase. He walked through the large hallways, and approached a giant crystalline structure in the wall. 4 men in robes were meditating there. "Sir, Ryuuga is dead."

"Very good, Yashamaru… I am pleased with your work. Take this." A small sparkling sphere floated out of the crystal, and fell into Yashamaru's hand.

"What is it?" He stared at it. It was solid, and a little bigger than a marble. It sparkled in his hand as he shifted it left and right in his palm.

"It is a great power that links with your entire life force; it can essentially double your power when you are in need of it."

"Hmhmhm, thank you, lord." He grinned and walked off.

…………

Deep at the bottom of the large chasm, small crumbling of rocks could be heard. "…?" Ryuuga opened his eyes. His whole body hurt, he could barely breathe, and his vision was blurry. Two shadowy figures holding weapons stood above him, looking down. "!!!"


End file.
